Personal Duel: Emma VS Levira
My script version of Emma and Levira's fight Plot Seeking revenge against Emma for what she did to Silas, Levira arrives to personally fight her. The other rangers must deal with an obnoxious guard named Veltax and his partner Propgandan. Summary In the Armada Mothership, Redkor confronts Mothina and demands her to go back to Earth to collect Electras at once. They are soon interrupted by a loud, rude and obnoxious general of Venorak's: Veltax(Based on Vannain from Gokaiger). Redkor and Mothina temporarily call on a truce for their rivalry, sharing the same hatred for Veltax. He is then sent to Earth to collect Joe and bring him back to Venorak. After he leaves, Redkor and Mothina groans. REDKOR: Arrogant fool. Reminds me of Silas. MOTHINA: I know that feeling. And I thought Levira and her family are nuts in the M-55 Galaxy. This idiot takes the cake. REDKOR: I know. I can't even recall a time where I didn't have to deal with rude and loud fool. MOTHINA: You and me both, Redkor! Obnoxious little nit. At night on the beach, Kai is doing long meditation to try and understand the visions that would come across to him. He is soon visited by Sensei Watanabe to help him with his visions. He agrees to head to the Wind Ninja Academy to learn more of the visions. In the Crimson Skull, Levira has siphoned enough energy from the Maximizer to create the Crystalized Grenades. LEVIRA: My plans will begin soon enough and with my friend, my idiot brother and two lackeys bribed with junk food, I'll be able to avenge Silas and defeat that Pink troublemaker, Emma. Levira teleports from her lab and heads to Earth to confront Emma at once. Gamra sees this and heads to Silas' room to inform him of this. On Earth, Emma is seen helping her father close his floral shop and she senses something wrong. Sally is seen happily eating bananas when she senses it too and gives her the growth gun that Kai asked her to hold on to. Emma tells her to inform the others and keep the gun safe. Going outside, Emma is confronted by Levira who takes the fight to her. Going into her Super Megaforce mode, they begin their battle. LEVIRA: You hurt my husband, Pink Ranger. I'm here to make you pay. Gosei calls the rangers in to brief them about one of Venorak's high guards, Veltax. Troy notices Emma and Kai ae missing. TROY: Where are Emma and Kai? They should be here. GOSEI: I'm afraid Emma's in a lockdown fight with Silas' wife, Levira. Kai is at the Wind Ninja Academy. It's just you 5 to deal with Veltax. Elsewhere, Veltax begins his attack on the city and the other Rangers arrive to fight him. While he and the Rangers fight, his lackey and partner, Propgandan(Based on Senden from Gokaiger), searches to Joe Carver and doesn't find him anywhere. He is soon confronted by Yelzor and they also fight. At the Wind Ninja Academy, Kai sees Joe and they converse for the first time. Joe revealed that he was in training as an astronaut for NASA and he was picked along with 10 others to accompany the senior astronauts to find intelligent life in other planets. He was on his way back to the ship when he was knocked out by a woman in a female moth costume. Kai recognizes her as Mothina, one of Venorak's high generals who is from the M-55 Galaxy. The next thing Joe remembered was being worked on by this weird fanged man and he became Electras. He was their chief scientist under the Armada's influence. There was one female in green armor who attacked him and demanded information in how to make stronger grunts that lead to her creation of the T-Bruisers. Kai asked him if she also worked for the Armada. Joe admitted the woman didn't, but rather a man in Crimson Armor. Kai then tells him about Silas and his visions become slightly more clearer. He tells Joe to remain here and he'll deal with everything. Soon Gosei calls Kai and informs him of trouble. He is later given his own weapon, the double blades of Shintohara so he doesn't have to use Orion's Super Mega Staff. In the Crimson Skull, Silas looks for Levira along with Invidious, Vito, Snakius and Bluderous. The only member still there is Gamra. GAMRA: I'm afraid my lord, that Levira went after the pink ranger in her quest to avenge you. SILAS: What? How did this happen? GAMRA: She planned for revenge while you were briefly incapacitated. SILAS: I got to get to her and fast. While using the portable teleporter, Levira tries to get away but Emma grabs her and they teleport to the desert area. Soon two of the grenades drop(one for Levira and another for Emma) and covers both of them in smoke. There, the next part of their fight is a giant-sized battle between both Emma and Levira. Their fight is evenly matched between them. While Emma and Levira fight, Vito, Invidious, Snakius and Bluderous are sitting on an old couch and watching this from a safe distance. They are seen eating popcorn and other junk foods. VITO:(handing a Cheetos Flaming hot bag) Would you mind a Cheetos Invidious? INVIDIOUS:(Taking a few Cheetos) Don't mind if I do, Vito. VITO: How about a.....(catches Bluderous scarfing Macadamia Nuts) Bluderous, stop scarfing that down! BLUDEROUS: I like nuts, Vito. I...... SILAS: Stooges! Invidious! Silas then arrives, having found out by Gamra and walks behind the couch. Quickly, Invidious, Snakius and Bluderous drops the food and looks up. Vito thinks is Gamra. VITO: Get lost, Gammy. We're in a middle of watching a good fig..... Silas grabs Vito and turns him around to face him. Vito soon has a look dread is on his face. SILAS: Do I look like Gamra to you?! VITO: TV, what are you doing here? SILAS: Don't call me that, you butterfly faced buffoon. INVIDIOUS: My lord, this isn't what it looks like. SILAS: It looks like that to me! It looks like you four were bribed into keeping your mouths shut with food. Now let me ask you something. When were your four idiots planning to tell me about this? BLUDEROUS: How did you find out? SILAS: I didn't know about this. Gamra did and can you idiots imagine how angry I was when I found out about Levira's plans to defeat the Pink Ranger on her own. Silas forces the four back to the ship at once and watches on with a silent anger on his face. Kai watches him in silence and pulls out a growth gun, knowing he would have to use it again. SILAS:out a growth grenade At this rate, Levira's going to lose if she isn't careful. Emma uses the mixed Gold and Silver RPM Keys to become the fusion of the RPM Wings(skirted version), Green Chameleon Ranger, Navy Thunder Ranger(Skirted Version), Princess Samurai Red and White Tiger Ranger. Levira is defeated and she faces Silas who has grown to giant-size. LEVIRA: Silas, what are you doing here? SILAS: Bad decision to take on a ranger by yourself. Go back to the ship, I'll deal with her myself. LEVIRA: I'll be back for you, Pink Ranger! Levira teleports out and back to the Crimson Skull. Silas then confronts Emma and wields his V-Staff. SILAS: I've waited a long time for this, Pink Ranger. Now say your..... Silas is quickly attacked from behind. Kai then shows up as a giant-sized Super Megaforce Gold. Silas retreats for now, but warns he'll be back. KAI: Emma, are you alright? EMMA: I'm fine, Kai. I just need to catch my breath from my fight with Levira. The other Rangers go to the Dino Thunder forms and destroy Veltax. Propgandan is chased away by Yelzor, but is soon confronted by Redkor and Mothina. Furious at his betrayal, they prepare to fight Yelzor and return him to Venorak to face punishment. However, the Rangers interfere and they are forced to retreat. Before they do, Mothina activates her growth clip on Veltax and leaves. The Rangers try to call on the Super Megaforce Zords, but finds it blocked, thanks to Propgandan's special ability. Veltax begins to taunt them and tries to use his size to attack. Fortunately Kai and Emma arrive to fight him off as giant sized. Using the forms of the RPM Wings, MMPR Green and Pink Rangers, The Thunder Rangers(crimson for Kai and Navy for Emma), Lightspeed's Red and Pink Rangers, and Samurai's Princess Samurai Red and Samurai Black. Nearly defeated, Kai and Emma call forth the Super Megaforce Cannon and destroy Veltax with a gold and pink fusion charge. Orion destroys Propgandan using his Platinum mode strike with the 6th Ranger Powers. In the Crimson Skull, Silas confronts Levira. SILAS:(scolding Levira) You took on the Pink Ranger by yourself. That was a very foolish thing for you to do. On top of that you bribed your brother, Invidious, Snakius and Bluderous with junk food to keep your secret. LEVIRA: I was just trying to even the score by taking on Emma and making her pay for what she did to you in your last battle with her. I needed the stooges and Invidious' silence. SILAS: Let me remind you, Levira, that we need to take on the Rangers together and not like what you did. We nearly got found out again by the Armada. On Earth, the rangers are drained from their night battle and are sent home by Gosei. Kai takes Emma back to her house. Before she falls asleep, Emma and Kai share a kiss. Super Megaforce forms: *Troy: Red Dino Thunder ranger *Noah: Blue Dino Thunder Ranger *Gia: Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger *Jake: Black Dino Thunder Ranger *Emma: RPM Wings Fusion(skirted version), Green Chameleon Ranger, Navy Thunder ranger(Skirted Version, twice), RPM Silver Wing Ranger, Princess Samurai Red(twice), White Tiger Ranger(Wild Force), MMPR Pink Ranger, Lighspeed Pink Ranger. *Orion: White Dino Ranger *Kai: RPM Gold Wing Ranger, Crimson Thunder Ranger, Lightspeed Red Ranger, MMPR Green, Samurai Black Giant Rangers *Troy: N/A *Noah: N/A *Gia: N/A *Jake: N/A *Emma: 1 *Orion: N/A *Kai: 2 Trivia *This marks the first time a female ranger grew to giant size to fight a main female villain. *Unlike his Sentai counterpart, Vannine, Veltax was introduced as a loud and obnoxious high guard whom both Redkor and Mothina both despised. *Unlike Senden, Propgandan was also introduced as Veltax's partner and had a special abilities to block anything with metal. This proved useful as he knew that the rangers would attempt to call forth their zords and ordered Propgandan to use his special abilities to block the arrival in advance. Though his plan worked, Veltax didn't take into account that Kai and Emma would foil him as giants. *Joe's past in NASA is revealed and his captivity as Electras. Maybe it explains why Electras saved Kai by taking him to Desolan and made him, Argus, as a part of Joe resided in him. *First time that the Super Megaforce cannon has been to form a fusion of pink and gold beams, reflecting from both Kai(Gold) and Emma(pink). *The Kai/Emma Super Megaforce change reflect some relationship **When they transform into RPM Gold and Silver Wings, reflecting on Gem and Gemma's close bond as twins **As the Thunder Rangers, reflect Hunter and Blake's close bond despite being adopted. The 2nd time the Thunder rangers got a change without the rest of the Ninja Storm team. **As MMPR Pink and Green to reflect Tommy and Kimberly's relationship until they break up in Zeo. **Lightspeed Red and Pink rangers, reflecting on Carter and Dana's relationship. **Samurai's Princess Samurai Red and Samurai Black, reflecting on Lauren and Jayden's close sibling bond despite being adopted. *Kai and Emma share a kiss for the first time. Category:Female match up Category:Super Megaforce Episodes Category:Girl Power Episode Category:Title using VS